Trapped in Pain Chapter 9 – Happiness Is Here Again
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated)


Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE) – (I ALSO DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES)

Last Time in Trapped in Pain – Kurt was still left in a coma after what Blaine's dad did. He finally woke up though after a couple of hours – only to be filled in on the horrible truth about what happened. The court course got moved forward and Blaine went and made a statement about what happened and he got 20 years in prison which Blaine was over the moon about! After that he went home to celebrate with Kurt and they two sat done together happily watching Game of Thrones.

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 9 – Happiness Is Here Again

(9:00am in the Moring – Kurt and Blaine's New York Apartment)

Kurt and Blaine are in bed asleep, they went to bed really late last night after staying up watching Game of Thrones for most of the night; being so happy about the result of the court case yestday. All of a sudden Kurt's alarm clock goes off really loud and wakes him in by making him jump; he falls onto the fall taking the duvet with him. Kurt then picks up the alarm clock and throws it out the window onto the New York road. (Stupid thing) he says to himself. All of a sudden he hears a moody voice that sound like a cross between a ran over sheep and a zombie say "Kurt why did you take the duvet with you?, I was lovely and warm. And why are you on the floor?" a zombie looking Blaine asked.

"Well first of all I fall on the floor when the alarm clock went of and jumped out of my fucking skin and secondly I fall with the duvet I did not steal it" Kurt explained. "Oh ok are you ok?" Blaine asked while helping his boyfriend up of the floor. "Yeah I am now thanks" Kurt replied. The two then kissed and sat back down on the bed. "Anyway changing to subject Happy Birthday!" Kurt said giving his boyfriend a present. "Aww you remember! Thanks Kurt" Blaine said hugging his boyfriend. "Well go on then open it!" Kurt said happily. So with that Blaine opened the colourful parcel that was his present and inside he found three things – x2 tickets to a theme park and a photo in a black picture frame of him and Kurt when they first stared dating. "Aww thanks Kurt this is amazing" Blaine said thankfully giving his boyfriend a kiss and a hug. "But the tickets for the theme park are for today – so does this mean we are going today" Blaine asked existed. "Yep I have the hole day planned , so get ready Blaine Anderson cause today is going to be the best day of your life!.

With that they two boys got changed and headed out to get the bus to take them to the theme park. 20 minutes later they had just arrived at the theme park. "So what do you wanna do first Blaine?" Kurt asked agree to find out what he would choose "The big roller coaster" Blaine replied "The one behind you" Blaine said. With that Kurt turned around to see the giant roller coaster and gulped. "Are you sure?" Kurt asked terrified. "Yeah it looks super fun come on" With that Kurt had no time to say no as Blaine dragged him to the line and sure affore they where next. With that the lady locked there belts and told them the rules of the ride. Blaine looked so happy and ready to go – Whiled Kurt looked like he was about to drop dead. With that the ride started, Kurt gulped as it went higher and higher in the air. He was fine and then came the first big drop, as it dropped Blaine was happy as anything and loving it on the other side of things poor Kurt was screaming and holding on for dear life. After 20 minutes the ride finally came to an end – and Kurt could not have been any happier. "Let's go again!" Blaine said with a big grin on his face. Kurt then looked at him in horror "Let's Not!" Kurt said quickly. Blaine laughed "Ok then what would you like to do next then, as I picked the first one" Blaine asked "I take you" Kurt said. The next thing Blaine knew they where in a line waiting to go on the cups and sauces behind a line full of children which where about 2 to 5 years old. At first Kurt felt a big inbassed and was going to leave and turn around- But Blaine assured him that it was ok and that if he liked it then who cared. Then they got on the ride – the only adults in the cup, as the rest where children. But they didn't care – in fact they had a really good time and they even shouted "weeeee" when the ride was span. After that they did lots of other things – they went on hook a duck and won 4 prizes, they went on the log flow where Kurt got socked. They went into the haunted house where they where chased by a werewolf and Blaine shit himself. And finally they did the bumper cars. And then finally they made there way back home to there apartment. Where Kurt had planned a surprise party for Blaine ready there, Blaine loved it as there was a huge homemade cake made by Burt and all of there friends where their as well.

After the party Kurt took Blaine out for a birthday date at a posh Italian resuted where they sat and ate a wonderful meal. Then they walked back home under the stars of New York City and shared a passionate kiss and a huge.

Finally when they came back home again Kurt give Blaine another surprise gift – a black kitten name Harry- which Blaine loved – but not as much as Kurt. Then after an amazing day the two went to bed happy and rapped up warm. Blaine was as happy as Kurt had made his birthday an amazing day and he loved him for that so in the end it was a great day and Blaine felt something he had not felt in a long time – that happiness was here again – and it was all thanks to Kurt .

Hey Glee Fans! Thanks for reading Chapter 9 of Trapped in Pain hope you guys liked it and thought it was ok. Also really sorry I have not updated a chapter in a while just been really busy with x-mas stuff. So just to let you know if well Chapter 10 will be the finale chapter for this story it will be called Freedom hopefully you will like the ending I have in mind – and that will be uploaded before or just after Christmas. After that I might do a follow up story to this or do something else I don't know yet lol. Anyways I hope u enjoyed and like this chapter pls leave a review of what you thought as I love to know. So as always everyone thanks and

Keep On Reading OhMyGlee23


End file.
